Actions Speak Louder
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie never says he loves her but she knows just from his actions


**AUTHORS NOTE: Eh so I'm going to fast with my chapter updates so I thought I'd have a small one shot to keep you all occupied for a while and basically, I was bored and still suffering from the worst cold in HISTORY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters unless Ewan creeps up then he's mine and he probably will, lol**

*******

**[Giving In]**

*******

So she was pretty frustrated, her hands were digging into her brown hair as she sat on the living room floor staring over all the different colour patterns for their living room walls. Why couldn't anything be simple and why had he left her in charge of making the decisions? She knew that the minute she picked one, he'd probably hate it anyway so then she'd be back to the drawing board. It would have been so much easier if the son of a bitch just helped her – another sign she was frustrated, she was mentally insulting the new love of her life.

There was a pattern she loved but she knew that because she loved it, he'd hate it. She had it beside her as she focused on the other patterns that there were to offer but not a single one was grabbing her apart from that one hence her frustration. She groaned out loud, her hands moving to grab hold of her knees.

A pair of arms wrapped around her neck, jean clad legs stretched next to hers and a small kiss was pressed to the skin below her ear. She felt herself shiver and relax back against him. The frustrations were forgotten as she closed her eyes and just thought of how happy she always was in his arms. His teeth grazed her earlobe gently before he leant over and picked up a piece of wallpaper. He studied it for a few moments and then showed it to her. In silence, he indicated that that was the one he liked and wanted.

Jackie turned to look at him, her smile stretching because it had been the piece of paper that she had been studying for ages trying to think of anything that Robbie could say was bad about it. The fact he liked it too made her smile as she leant in and took his lips lightly, her body turning so that she was facing him. His arms snaked around her waist, gathering her close to him as their lips mated. Her fingers were in his hair and when they parted for breath, he stroked her cheek and went to whisper something, she felt her heart lurch because he'd never uttered those three words to her just yet... "Do you want a drink?"

She felt herself force a smile as she nodded, "Yes please." She whispered pressing a small kiss to his lips before turning back around and reaching for the carpet scrap book.

Robbie rose to his feet and moved to the doorway from where he'd been quietly watching her beforehand. He actually hated the piece of wallpaper that she had picked. It was too feminine but he could see that she had been captured by it from the moment that it had fallen out of her gatherings. He had seen her smile and knew that she'd fallen in love with that. He'd watched her intently study it and he knew that she was trying to focus on what he wouldn't like about it because she always had cared about his feelings too much. He smiled.

*******

**[Just Being There]**

*******

Jackie's best friend from her childhood had just passed away from a terminal illness and she was torn up. She had locked herself in their bedroom, her sobs breaking his heart as he listened through the door. He was trying to remember his childhood days when he would pick locks when he had forgotten his keys. He also knew that when he did get in, he was going to snap the lock off the door so she could never lock him out again.

Inside, she was angry at the world and was throwing her belongings at walls. She hadn't spoken to this friend very often because when she had left her hometown, she had wanted to escape. This one friend had been the only one to drop Jackie the odd phonecall or visit and even though Jackie had always pretended to her team mates that she was irritated by the woman's constant 'spontaneous' meets, she actually enjoyed knowing that someone from her old life wanted to know her still.

The anger eventually subsided and she collapsed against the double bed, her head burying into her pillow as she sobbed. She hadn't been there. She hadn't even been told that her best friend was dying! She knew that the woman's husband had hated the friendship that she and Jackie had shared but that was beyond cruel. Her hand was strangling the pillow.

Back outside, Robbie had finally managed to pick the lock. He quietly opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, her frame curled up in a ball but he could still see her body shaking because of the heaviness of the sobs. He didn't say anything as he moved over to the bed. He just kicked off his shoes – she had an issue with that – and then slid in next to her, his arms wrapping around her so that she was snuggled up against him.

They laid like that until her crying ceased and then ever after that, they didn't move because they were too comfortable lying there in each other's arms to care about anything else. He pressed a loving kiss to her shoulder bone and then settled his head down on the pillow, not surprised when she turned round in his arms so that she could rest her head on his chest. Her hand moved to rest against his hip and he laced the fingers with his before they both subsided into sleep for when they laid together, they felt safe against the world outside.

*******

**[He'll Always Come Back to Her]**

*******

It was the annual station's night out and like always, Robbie was the life and soul of the party especially when he'd had something to drink. Jackie was away in the corner with Stuart and Ewan, their conversation light as they talked about everything. Stuart and Ewan always knew how to put Jackie at ease at these kind of functions because she didn't really like big crowds and this always was a big crowd of people who had always had way too much to drink.

She spied Robbie at the bar talking to a beautiful blonde, his smile big as he leant in close to hear her over the volume of the karaoke machine and the others talking around them. Her hand tightened on the glass she held subconsciously and Stuart just smiled at her because he knew that Robbie wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything with another woman not when he had someone as special as Jackie sat over here waiting for him.

Robbie eventually nodded his head before laughing and then leaving the woman, his eyes catching Jackie's and he smiled at her. He tried to wave but his hands were full holding three pints for the three guys and a glass of wine for her. He made it over to the table and placed them down before sitting next to Jackie, his arm moving round to wrap around her shoulders without even hesitating to tease the nape of her neck with his fingertips. She shivered before leaning into his shoulder, her lips pressing against his jaw line.

"Oh, you missed me then." He drawled and in reply, she bit hard on his jaw and only smiled when he yelped a mixture of pain and pleasure. He turned to look at her and smiled at how his eyes had darkened with desire but she just turned back to her conversation with Stuart.

Robbie knew he'd get his revenge later as he rested his hand against her thigh.

*******

**[But Then Again...]**

*******

They were cuddling up in their bed, his arms pressed against her stomach and his chin rested on his shoulder. He could hear her breathing settling into sleep so he quickly said, "Jackie, can you keep a secret?"

"Mmmm..." She said in her sleepy state and he smiled as he pressed a kiss against her the bone at the base of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear before settling back down to sleep and even in her sleepy state, Jackie couldn't help but smile as she cuddled back against him.


End file.
